Kreedian Empire
Kreedia is a well known super-power in the Semperian universe. Focusing on conquest and civilization, many other empires give themselves to Kreedia and its long line of Emperors. Kreedia is one of the three nations currently obeying the "code of honour", which it forces its Emperors to obey to prevent national corruption. Kreedia encourages the growth of other cultures and beliefs, but preaches that an Imperialist attitude is necessary in these dark times. With its vast wealth, Kreedia aims to bring civilization and law to the planets, something it has done effectively since its founding. Kreedia is one of the only nations that is currently building stone fortresses, and is renowned for its methods of combating the plague. 'Origins' After the fall of the union, the governors of every settlement on the planet of Reichland gathered for a meeting. The planet was under threat, its great abundance of mineral ore and recourse could attract the attention of companies such a Solara, and in the future a great war could break out. They wanted to use its resourceful wealth to rebuild the world and enforce laws, but their government was too divided and their military too weak. praetorian Kreed, governor of Olicana, was a charismatic father, cunning general and inspiring leader. While the other governors bickered over how Reichland could be united and under what government, Kreed stood up and demanded silence. Kreed stated that "This land, our land, is in need of guidance. To see that the leaders of the people argue in such a way is disgusting, this nation that we plan to form needs to be based of patriotism, honour and loyalty, not your pitiful alliance. Yes, we all come from different towns all with different cultures, yet we can agree on one thing. This world is in need of help, this universe is in need of saving. And WE, people of good fortune, have the power to save them! so let us not bicker and argue, let us unite this planet under one flag! and let us go on to unite other planets, until all of the moral and mortal beings are one, prepared to fight back against Lucien's forces and retake this universe!" It is said that, while the rest of the governors sat in silence, Septimus Krieg bowed, and using an age old title that had not been used in millennia, he shouted "AVE THE EMPEROR! AVE KREEDIA!". Soon, other governors stood, shouting and cheering at the great hero Kreed and his idea, the idea that an empire could be formed, an empire that would go on to conquer and civilize. Kreedia was formed, and with Kreed's new model army known as the "Imperial legions", Kreedia began its expansion into space. The splitting of the church After war was declared on Terra, many feared religious revolt would soon fill Kreedia. However not all the Angelus in the Spirit realm supported the rise of Deus and the Terrans. In fact many had rebelled or declared themselves independent from Terra. Because of this, a collection of priests known as the council of Reichland decided to gather these beings together. Forming the Eastern Imperial church, the priests set out to spread the ways of the old light, and teach that Deus was a cruel and harsh god. Many of the faithful in Kreedia hated the ways of the Deusians anyway, so this proposal was accepted by the people. The Imperial church had no links to the government like the Terran church, however since its founding countless priests and paladins have been trained with the Monks of the gods and have joined the military, making the church a well respected organization within the empire. Imperial military Famous Legions Famous battles Timeline since founding Notable legends 'Julius Krieg' Septimus Krieg was told that his child would one day grow up to be a powerful Emperor of Kreedia by the Angelus themselves. Being a human who had married an elf, Septimus had doubted his child's future as half elves were renowned for being soldiers and magic users, a combination that usually resulted in an early death. Yet Septimus lived in faith, forgetting about this prediction until later life. On Emperor Praetorian's deathbed, he told Septimus of a dream he had the night before. A dream of the next emperor, the very same vision the Angelus had. Julius Krieg was 17 at the time, young for an Emperor, but Praetorian insisted Septimus ruled until Julius was at least 19. Two years later, Septimus died in battle, and seeing as Julius was of the age specified, he was raised to the throne. Then Angelus were correct, Julius was a surprisingly good leader and commander, mastering the arts of public speaking, diplomacy, magic and battlefield command. Many tried to take advantage of Julius's youth, attempting to manipulate the Emperor. One example of this is general Grail. Grail wanted Julius to move one of the Imperial fleets into a different area of space so that a collection of Grail's pirates could raid trading ships and not be caught. Telling Julius that the fleet needed to move to protect from a possible invasion, Julius "agreed" and pretended to give the order. When Grail returned to his large house, expecting a large sum of money from the pirates, what he instead found was his entire house burnt down and Julius standing there laughing. Grail was humiliated, and soon fled Kreedia (eventually being killed by the surviving pirates who had lost men after running into an Imperial fleet that was supposedly not there). Julius has won many battles, and many have called him the "blessed child" because of this. It seems that luck also is on Julius's side, with the eastern church claiming this is divine intervention. Julius himself is not religious, and prefers to use earthly manas. He is the current reigning Emperor, and has forged many friendships in the name of Kreedia with other nations, something thought impossible during Septimus's reign. 'Danien Almara' Danien would often be called a fallen hero. Originally the Archlord of the Eastern church of the light, Kreedia's more pacifist version of the Terran church, Almara soon became enraged at the holy beings known as Angelus, abandoning his position as Archlord, becoming a Shadow priest and establishing the Kreedian cult of Shadow. Danien was originally the father of one. His wife Kalra died during the birth of their daughter Lucia. Danien lived on the planet of Reichland but far from the Imperial city in a place known as Sunderhall. Sunderhall was relatively underdeveloped for a Kreedian town, but most of the residents liked its rustic feel. It was quiet and positioned in a forest. Most of the buildings were made from scrap looted from the old world ruin on the other side of the hill on which Sunderhall existed, and many of the residents lived in relative peace from the undead. Danien was the priest of the area and the Abbot of the Sunderhall monastery. However when the Barbaricus invaded imperial space in the 7th Incursion, all priests were called to the Imperial capital and to the eastern church. At the time Kreedia did have a church for every mana source, including shadow, however neither the shadow church or the Elemental church held very much prominence in Kreedian culture. Danien left Lucia with a friend at Sunderhall and so he was able to focus more on the religious matters at hand. The Eastern Angelus were in need of what was known as a "divine beacon", an individual who would become basically an unstoppable weapon for the Angelus in an effort to counter the Barbaricus mages. Many priests put themselves forward, knowing death would be inevitable but they would be dieing for a good cause. The Angelus refused them all however, stating that "only a being of true purity and innocence can be selected, the child of a priest". The Angelus pointed to Danien, who as first sat in confusion, and then began to laugh manically. "The couldn't possibly want Lucia?" he thought "the light energy would definitely kill her!" Stealing a horse and riding as fast as he could to Sunderhall (a 9 day ride), Danien went to go and protect his child from the Angelus. Yet when he arrived, it was too late. They had taken her, and now she was doomed to become a divine beacon. Danien eventually decided to join the Imperial legions. If he could find his daughter, they might be able to escape the battlefield and leave Kreedia to its fate. Many have argued this showed Danien's hatred for the empire, yet he pointed out later in life that "Any man would suffer a thousand hells to protect their children from the most meager of pains". War hardened Danien, hardened him more than the plague and the wasteland itself. He became a warrior priest, yet more and more he began to doubt the light. The light preached self sacrifice, something that was kind and just, but something Danien no longer wanted to do. All he wanted was his daughter and he would not stop until he had found her. Eventually Danien did find her. Surrounded by a guard of Angelus, Lucia was casting spells that not even Emperor Julius Krieg was capable of. Yet this was not her. She was filled with the light, and only the light. She had to be freed. Charging through the Angelus, Danien reached for his daughter, yet they pushed him back. Telling him that she was about to cast a powerful spell that would get him killed, the Angelus forced Danien to the ground so he was protected. Lucia finally stopped what she was doing. Approaching Danien, she bent down to kiss him on the head. "father" she said. "Father I want to do this. I need to do this. This world is in a danger, and if I can help it just one bit, I will do. Please, let me go. Let me do this". Despite Lucia's words, Danien still shook in anger, trying to release himself from the grasp of the Angelus. Lucia began to raise herself above the ground, eventually hovering over the entire battlefield. In a burst of light Lucia cast her final spell, killing every Barbaricus and saving Kreedia from the 7th Incursion. Danien had failed. His daughter had died, and even though his empire was safe, he hated himself for letting her die. Danien began to study shadow magic, magic that encouraged furthering the aims of oneself. As Danien once famously said "Shadow magic is not evil, it is the user that makes it evil. It encourages self satisfaction. If someone wants to bring peace to the worlds genuinely, Shadow magic will do just that. If a man wants to destroy an entire planet, Shadow magic will also help him with that...." Danien's formerly white hair became a deep black, and soon he had established a large shadow cult within Kreedia. Becoming one of the most powerful shadow priests known, Danien is now a prominent figure within Kreedia, and has helped the Imperial military train Shadow priests for years. 'Zane Hydra' Zane Hydra, born in Terra- Loyal to Kreedia. At the age of 5 his father rebelled against Terra and by the age of 13 his father was captured and executed. Before the execution Zane fled terra with nothing but a pistol, traveling to Kreedia. He was found by the Emperor Praetorian Kreed and enlisted within the Army where he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was appointed to lead a crusade against Terran settlements because of his vast knowledge of the areas. After the success of the campaign, Hydra was appointed to be Marshal of Kreedia's armies. Later thast year he was assigned the task of leading a campaign against the Uhuru also. Whilst on the desert planet of Mbili Jua he found a young Sanarii child in the desert and took him in, raising him as a son. The Dark Age. The Dark Age was an era of darkness in Kreedia. It was a mass Ignotus invasion that reached the borders of the Reichland itself. The Ignotus Invasion After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the empire’s history, the nations within Kreedia became infested with Ignotus hordes. These creatures quickly destroyed countless legions, and many feared Kreedia would full just as the union had done. The Kraken lord james Dagon, former King of Terra, was at the forefront of the attack. Dagon was at what was known as the Imperial gate, an uninhabited planet at the very borders of Reichland. Seeing as it was impossible for the living to survive longer than an hour, the Ignotus established some form of base on the planet, preparing to attack. The Emperor ordered Zane to take a large army (equipped with the old world technology required to survive) to battle the beasts. After 6 bloody days, Zane's army had lost its Second in Command General Helman Hekka; the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotus. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion Commander Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotus that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to flee the planet and leave him. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotus as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surrounded. He took out a piece of blaakstone he had brought with him and blew himself and the entire Ignotus Army "sky high", leaving the already barren planet in an even worser state. A moment of silence is held every year on that day to remember the great leader. The'' ''battle of Hekalu After the death of Zane the Uhuru pushed the Kreedian forces right back to the Sanarii capital Hekalu. thousands of Uhuru gathered to siege the town led by Mirage General Hran Mirage. Terrans sent soldiers, Small Arms, Tanks, Rockets, Food and Tents to assist the Uhuru. Deep into the night the battle began, small arms fire was the key to taking out the soldiers guarding the wall. The rockets made quick work of the outer wall and began moving to the inner wall, The Emperor sent Marshal Escre Sandstorm and highlord Shimazu to fight the Uhuru. completely outnumbered they devised plan after plan to push the Uhuru forces right back to the mountains. With permission of the Senate they looted an old world ruin, retreaving a collection of canons and positioning them within the inner wall. They fired projectiles covered in oil, pig fat and Mercury, setting them on fire and launching them at main Uhuru targets. Chlorine gas was also looted from an old Union base, eventually being used to kill many Uhuru and push them past what was the outer wall. Roleplaying a Kreedian Kreedians are a blend of many empires throughout history. The governmental system and the culture could be compared to imperial Rome, yet the personality and behaviour of Kreedians is more in line with the British. Although as usual with SRP no specific accent is needed, for those who really would like to go deep into the roleplay, an English accent usually works best. Also keep in mind many other kingdoms are ruled by Kreedia (such as the Sandstorm desert kingdom). These tribes are no less Kreedian than those from the Reichland, and so their racial accents can be used. Kreedians see all who are in Kreedia as brothers regardless of their origins. No real racial tension exists and those from the Reichland do not see themselves as superior to others. As said by Emperor Lucan Cicero; "Kreedia was made by the Reichlanders for the universe, not for themselves", a quote that truly is fact within Kreedia. However Kreedia does see those not in the empire as almost "inferior" or uncivilized, and to an extent usually the other nations Kreedia encounters are not as advanced as Kreedia. Therefore when a Kreedian interacts with a wastelander not from Kreedia, it is most likely the Kreedian will be far from kind. Kreedians take the code of honour and their many laws very seriously, therefore when they see a crime being committed, they are quick to apprehend the suspect in the name of the Emperor. Regardless of if the Kreedian is in the military or not, loyalty and patriotism to the Empire and the current reigning Emperor is strictly enforced. As the Emperor is "the glue which shall hold this empire together" and "a symbol under which all can rally", all Kreedians would fight and die for their Emperor, something taken from the Valhallan culture. The Emperor also abides by what is known as the "code of honour", preventing governmental corruption and yet another thing Kreedia used from Valhallan culture. Kreedians will often greet each other with the shout "AVE!" and salute. The Kreedian salute is quite simple. The individual must raise one of their arms (which one it is does not matter generally) horizontally and bends the elbow up vertically, resulting in an "L" shape. The fist is usually also clenched. Kreedian soldiers all wear an Imperial beret. The colour of this beret differs depending on which legion they are apart of, but it is essential you as a player have a beret somewhere in your character's costume if you intend to play Kreedian. If you so choose, you may design some background for the fictional legion you now command, including why they chose that colour beret. Kreedia allows for the players to customise a lot in relation to their character and their army, and as long as you fight under the Emperor's banner, the entire force of the empire is behind you!